


Our Untold Stories

by SpicyPepper_SweetSugar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coda fix-it, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, Prompt me, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, alternative universe, bethyl, emotional stuff, other stuff, prompt collection, prompts, tags will be added along the way, who knows what stuff, wildflower prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyPepper_SweetSugar/pseuds/SpicyPepper_SweetSugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be where I'll post my answered tumblr prompts for Bethyl. If you have prompts, send them my way and I'll write them as soon as I have time. My tumblr is: "author123456"! Thank you and I hope you enjoy. xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Untold Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by thefluffyabomination on Tumblr, "Wildflower bouquet". Originally posted on Tumblr, but I wanted to post it here too. Hope you enjoy some sweet fluff! :)

#  Wildflower Bouquet

 

He hadn’t intended for it to become a thing. In fact, he had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t let it be a thing. Yet, every single time that he went out hunting, scouting or scavenging, his mind would wander to the way that Beth’s face lit up whenever one of the kids brought her a flower they had picked just for her.

In the beginning, it had been about the kids welcoming her to the community and accepting her as their new teacher in survival class (something which Rick had insisted on having once they had gotten attacked one too many times). Beth had been out in the wild for so long when they had found her that she had almost been completely lost to them. It hadn’t helped that they had all initially thought her to be dead either, but after several months inside the walls of Alexandria, she finally became more and more accepting of the people inside the Safe Zone.

It was a long story; how they had found her and how she had survived. No one really liked getting into it too much, but the most important thing was that she was with them now and that she was slowly becoming the old her again. Daryl had helped as much as he had been able to, although, it had been painful to watch her flinch every time a gun went off or hear her screaming in the middle of the night at people who weren’t there. She was better now though, because almost two years had passed and she had had time to deal with it and accept the changes that everyone else had gone through.

When Rick had brought up teaching the younger children the basics of survival outside the walls, they had all automatically looked toward Beth. She had been out there on her own and survived, something which still astounded people who didn’t know just how strong she was. Beth, of course, accepted the job because the children of the Safe Zone were some of the few people that she actually felt comfortable with there, besides her family.

Either way, Daryl had sworn that he wouldn’t let it be a thing. Somehow though, it had ended up becoming one without him even noticing at first. He had seen some of the kids running around in the Zone one day, whispering amongst themselves about how they would ‘pick the prettiest flowers for Ms. Beth’. It had been a bit strange to him but he hadn’t thought much of it until he had come home and seen Beth writing notes for her next class with a bouquet of flowers in a vase on the table.

“What are those?” Daryl had asked, touching the petal of one of the tulips as he leaned against her desk that he had brought back for her during one of the longer runs.

“Oh, the kids just wanted to give me somethin’ nice, I guess,” Beth had sheepishly replied. “It was very sweet of them.”

She had gone on to tell him about how it had been one of the younger kids, a boy named Alex, who apparently had a small crush on her which had somehow organized all the other children to pick one flower each and then put it all together in a bouquet. The children had gone from house to house and asked the owners whether it was okay for them to pick a flower in their yard and Beth had expressed her pride over how considerate the children were to the other members of the community.

Still, it became a thing when Beth started bringing home a small bouquet once a week. Daryl wouldn’t say that he was jealous of some kids who were trying to be nice to their teacher, but with the way that Beth was always gushing about how sweet they were, it started to imprint itself in his mind. Before he knew it, every single flower that he came across while outside of the walls sent his mind into thoughts about Beth and her smile. He thought about how the children only had garden flowers at their disposal because they didn’t step outside the walls and then once again at how brightly Beth would grin when she told him about her weekly bouquet.

And then, on one of his hunting trips, he came across a small five-petal, yellow flower on the side of the road. He found himself looking at it for a moment before bending down and picking a couple of them. They weren’t tall like some of the other flowers that the kids brought back to her, but he knew that she had been having a bad morning due to a headache that wouldn’t let up and he just wanted to see her smile.

He headed back to the Zone and when Aaron spotted the flowers in his hand, he raised an eyebrow at him.

“What are you doing with those weeds?” Aaron asked.

“What do ya mean? They’re flowers,” Daryl muttered, frowning at his friend’s question.

“Yeah, they’re flowers too, but most people consider them to be weeds,” Aaron stated. “They’re called  _ sulfur cinquefoil _ . We talked about them in one of my botany classes in college and it’s probably one of the few weeds that I remembered the name of.”

Daryl just grunted in reply and kept walking, ignoring Aaron as he called after him that they were still pretty. The man had made him feel even more stupid for picking them now. The kids picked Beth flowers and here he was with a small bouquet of weeds. 

_ Great, just great. _

He still walked to the house though and he knocked on the bedroom door before entering after hearing Beth tell him that it was okay to step inside. They hadn’t defined what they were exactly, but they did spend a lot of their free time together and for the past couple of months, they had grown closer. Everyone else in the Safe Zone probably thought they were together or something, but with the way that Beth had needed to get used to being around people again and how Daryl himself had needed to get used to having Beth  _ alive _ and by his side, they had just never talked about it. He knew for certain that they were friends and considered one another family, though, at the same time he couldn’t ignore the fact that they had been sharing a bed for the past two months. It had started when she had fallen asleep in his bed after a long night of just talking and somehow, she returned every night since then, telling him that she slept better with him by her side. Things were changing between them, but he didn’t want to rush anything and he most certainly didn’t want to push Beth. Whenever she was ready to talk about it, Daryl told himself that they would. He wouldn’t object to it because he wanted to know if she felt even a sliver of what he felt for her. If she felt that maybe, just maybe, they were something  _ more  _ than friends.

“What are those?” Beth’s voice broke through his thoughts. He looked at her where she sat up in the bed, looking tired but curious.

“Nothin’,” Daryl said, shifting on his feet. “Found ‘em on the side of the road. Thought of you, I guess. Aaron said they were weeds though, so ya prob´ly don’t even want them.”

“Daryl,” Beth said softly, motioning with her hand for him to bring her the weeds. He stepped toward her and she patted the bed and he breathed in deeply before sitting down on the edge of it, holding his horrible gift out to her as he looked away from her face. He didn’t want to see the disappointment in her eyes as she took the small bouquet from him. “Daryl,” Beth repeated, pulling on his arm. He felt her shift on the bed and just as he turned around to look at her, she threw her arms around his neck. “They are beautiful, Daryl. Thank you,” she told him, pulling back just a little so that she could press a light kiss against his cheek. Her face was flushed and Daryl felt heat bloom from the spot that she had pressed her lips.

“‘S just weeds,” he commented, forcing himself to keep looking at her bright smile and eyes which twinkled in happiness.

“I don’t care what anyone says,” she told him. “They are the most beautiful flowers I’ve ever gotten because they are special.” She hugged him again and he placed his hand on her back, holding her against him in some kind of half-embrace.

“Why d’ya think they’re special?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“Because they came from you,” Beth replied, her blush deepening, almost as if she had just caught herself revealing some big secret. She got up from the bed suddenly and he watched her as she placed them in the glass of water that she had on the nightstand and then sat back down to admire them, smile never leaving her face. She reached over and took his hand and he allowed her to lace their fingers together, which for some (rather obvious) reason made his heartbeat pick up just a little.

Daryl’s own lips twitched up in a small smile when he realized that he’d had those kids and their garden flowers beat from the very beginning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and supporting my stories! Keep sending prompts and feel free to leave a comment! :)


End file.
